Aliens
The aliens are intelligent lifeforms from the planet Überia. They're indistinguishable from human beings found on Earth. According to Charlotte, they are always busy, have a very high murderous intent and are omnivores. However, not all of them are always working, and all of them seem to display murderous intent or seem particularly violent. Human diseases are not deadly to infected aliens, but they can develop symptoms similar to a human cold. The aliens are omnivores, as they are capable of eating light bulbs without harm. They also are able to eat soap, which they use as a drug. Taking soap makes the aliens highly restless and hyperactive, as well as lowering their intellectual abilities and inhibits their analytical abilities thinking processes (although they are still smart enough to work effectively for Huxley). They are used to treat PTSD, which several of Huxley's workers suffer from. When the effects wear off, the aliens become depressed, lethargic, irritable and may even cause them to vomit (which is green). Inconsistencies Deceptive Appearance In Episode 1, it is strongly implied through both optional and mandatory dialogue that the aliens only look so human in order to blend in with Earth's human population. When checking the book How to Disguise Yourself as a Human in the Library, Felix remarks at how helpful it was to "appear perfectly human". It can be presumed that they may have surgically altered their bodies to achieve this, or planted their brains within synthetic bodies, though the method is never explained. Their alien nature is addressed once again on the topic of how Pythias are perceived differently by the beholder, apparently taking on the appearance of the onlooker's race. However, this is later retconned in Episodes 2 and 3, which both establish that the aliens' human likeness is natural on Überia, and that their kind was classified into Overmen and men. Aiden Hiccup In Hello Charlotte Episode 1, Aiden is treated as one of the aliens and is even listed among them in the Book of Truth, but Aiden's backstory contradicts this. It's evident that Aiden originally was intended to be one, and series creator Etherane decided to re-imagine him later; however, it is still an oversight that has yet to be addressed, albeit a minor one. Imaginary or Not? It is made apparent multiple times throughout the main trilogy that the tenants sharing Charlotte's home are effectively her imaginary friends. Felix is actually her Rabbit Toy, and the others presumably were just made up out of thin air. There are also some instances throughout the first two episodes in which their presence becomes scarce to non-existent when Charlotte's head is cleared up. Their imaginary status becomes questionable, however, when one begins to pay attention to how much they're able to interact with as well as affect their surroundings and acquaintances. *In both Episodes 1 and 2, Felix, Dr. Huxley, and his workers have access to rooms in Charlotte's home that Charlotte herself does not, and they can allow or deny her entry. *At a certain point in HC2, if Charlotte goes to the Violent Room while Bennett is in there, it's possible for him to actually kill her with the chainsaw he was using. **Though established as non-canon, Charlotte from Hello Charlotte: Delirium mentions that a chainsaw is too heavy for her to lift. This subtracts credence from the possibility that she can somehow manage to accidentally slice herself in half with one in HC2. *In Episode 2, Aiden fixes up Charlotte's hair for her after most of it was cut off by the bullies at school. *Aiden makes dresses that Charlotte can actually wear, which alters the appearance of her sprites. (See Dark Matter Dress as an example.) *Charlotte generously spends most, if not all of her allowance on soap with which to feed the aliens, and it certainly isn't simply vanishing into thin air. *Umbrella Man acknowledges and treats them as though they are real, even promising young Charlotte that he would keep an eye on them shortly after they settled in. **Umbrella Man controls Felix's body at one point and even toys with the idea of forcing him to harm himself with the scalpel in his possession. *The aliens are clearly much more intelligent than Charlotte and are able to understand things she does not; Felix in particular often belittled her and demonstrated the difference of their intellectual abilities several times in HC1. *The aliens are clearly outsiders of The House, having come from another planet and having complex backstories. Given the above examples, the tenants are indubitably real enough despite the story trying to establish the contrary. It is still worth noting that only the tenants living with Charlotte in the first two episodes are imaginary. Episode 3 establishes that they are living, breathing NPC characters that are able to leave and return to the 1st floor whenever they please (something none of them ever do on screen in the first two titles). Charles later explains that these same NPCs became imaginary due to her refusal to believe that they actually exist. Known Aliens * Felix Honikker * Bennett * Henry Huxley * Florence * Baldwin and Goodwin * Huxley's other workers Category:Species Category:False Realm